


The day after

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the great party ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day after

"Owww!"  
With a yelp Casey dropped back into the cushions and squeezed his eyes shut again. He tried hard to understand what was going on.

His head was hammering wild, his stomach rebelled with every movement he made and he wasn't able to keep his eyes open. The light was all too dazzling. It was most tolerable when he didn't try to move in any way.

Questions rushed through his mind. Where? How? Why? The bed he was lying onto was too big to be his own. He was only wearing his boxers and a T-shirt ... where were all his clothes gone? And worst of all: he had no freaking idea how he did come here.

He could hear a door being opened and decided to risk an eye, almost jumping up when he noticed Zeke standing in the door frame, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, you finally did wake up. How are you doing?"

Casey groaned.  
"I guess I'm gonna die!"

Zeke giggled.  
"Naw! It's not that bad. Just a hangover.“

„Huh?“

Casey tried to sort out his mind when Zeke dropped down onto the edge of the bed. A glass in his hands.

"C'mon, drink!“

„What?“  
Disgusted he stared at the light-red liquid and his stomach protested even before he could put the glass onto his lips.

"You will feel better soon enough, promise."

Stubborn shit. But it was not that he had much of a choice. Zeke helped him to sit up and Casey cautiously dared a first sip. To his surprise it didn't even taste so bad. Maybe Zeke was right. After he had emptied the glass he stretched out on the bed again, the feeling of sickness eased off a bit. Finally he started to think more clearly again.

"What's going on, Zeke? What am I doing here?"

Zeke chuckled.  
"Too much party, too much red wine ... "

Oh. That. Zeke had given one of his famous parties this weekend. And for the very first time Casey could stay without thinking about a curfew. A curfew ... how embarrassing was this? He was not a baby anymore, wasn't he? But his parents still insisted that had to be at home at least at midnight. Not this time though. They did spend the weekend in Akron together with his dad's boss. No way that they could deny this invitation. Of course Casey had to promise them to be 'a nice boy' … but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

It had been a great party. Loud music, beer and other booze, Zeke's famous 'Scat', free for everyone. But be honest, the beer actually hadn't tasted that good for him and he hated the way the Scat made him feel. But there had been this wine from the wine-cellar of Zeke's parents, dark red and sweet, very tasty.

He had laughed a lot. Everyone had been nice to him. He had danced with Stokely and with this other girl whose name he didn't know anymore. Finally he had even tried to pull Zeke onto the dance floor. But the boy had only laughed.  
"I guess you should better go to bed, Case!"

Bed?... Bed!... Oh! Casey sat up and looked around in the room. Plain, yellow painted walls. Some comic-poster. A love-chair opposite the double-sized bed. He swallowed, thinking hard. How did he come here? He couldn't remember anything at all. But he was lying in a foreign bed only dressed in his boxers and a tee. The thought that Zeke might have taken him up here, took off all his clothes and finally put him to bed was … as absurd as scaring.

"This is your guest room,“ he finally asked.  
„You offered me, to stay here overnight?“

„Not exactly!“  
Zeke laughed slightly.  
"Can't remember, huh? You went wild, have had a lot fun. But suddenly we couldn't find you anymore. Stokes suggested that maybe you got tired and decided to go home. She was worried, you was a bit … hm ...“  
He grinned and suddenly Casey wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more.  
„ … out of the track. So I came up here to get my car key to follow you. And there you was … in my bed!"

„In your ...“  
Casey's blood runs cold.  
„Oh no! This is … I went to sleep in your bed?“

„No, you don't!“

„Huh?“  
This was too much. Casey stared at Zeke, feeling confused.

„Not for sleep. You have had something different in your mind. That's for sure.“

Casey coughed.  
"What ... what do you mean?“

"Trust me, Case, you don't want to know.“

Zeke chuckled amused and Casey knew he was turning beet-red.  
"Are you ... Am I ... Did we …?"  
Though Zeke was probably right and it would be better to let it rest.

"Mhm," Zeke muttered.  
"You did! Wanna tell me who did teach you to kiss like that? It was good. Then you started to unbutton my shirt and tried to suck my nibbles ...“

Casey stared at him horrified.  
„I would never …,“ he almost yelled.  
„Stop kidding me, Zeke.“

Zeke laughed again.  
"No, I don't! But, relax Casey, nothing is happened. It was cute … but I managed to resist you.“

"Geez!“  
Suddenly all he wanted was to run away and to hide in his own little room. He would never go back to school again, he would never have to see Zeke again. But all he could do was to pull the blanket closer around him and to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the world. He felt weak and tired, his head had started to hurt again …

Suddenly he felt Zeke's arm around his shoulder. Hard not to push him away with the little remaining energy in him.

"It's okay, Case, I don't mind. Try to rest a bit more. I guess you need it."

Casey refused to open his eyes again and groaned.  
"That's so embarrassing!"

"So what! I take it as a compliment. And no one else will ever get to know about it, promise. I've told the others that I did found you upstairs in the bathroom and that you will stay in the guestroom overnight. That's all they need to know.“  
Zeke kept quiet for a moment.  
„Though ... just one thing ...“

"Whatever you want!"

„Will you make me this offer again when you are sober?“

Wait, what? Casey needed a moment to let it sink in.  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Zeke said and bent forward to kiss him onto his forehead.  
"Your ass is one of the cutest I've ever seen. I would like to get to know it better.“

**Author's Note:**

> posted first 15. März 2009 at my LJ


End file.
